


𝟗 𝐈𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐩𝐭.𝟐

by Nsfwcb1



Series: 9IR [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bike Sex, Bikers, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1
Summary: Chanyeol should’ve known better than not giving his baby the attention he demands. Now Baekhyun was going around his bike gang being way too friendly.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 9IR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	𝟗 𝐈𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐩𝐭.𝟐

Baekhyun sighed in relief when the teacher dismissed the class, shoving his notes into his laptop bag before picking it up and walking out. He met his friends in the hallways and it was loud again, distracting him from the thought that has been occupying his mind for a month now.

_ Chanyeol. _

The hot stranger he shared the best night with. The man fucked him senseless out in the wild, dropped him home, and then disappeared. Leaving nothing behind but a few bruises on Baekhyun's hips and his leather jacket that the younger still kept.

Baekhyun thought that he wouldn't care if they never met again; he had one night stands before and some of them he doesn't even remember their names by the next day. But not Chanyeol.

He still remembers the older man very clearly, he remembers every single detail he noticed that night. He wakes up with him on his mind and he goes to bed with that same thought. He can’t help but put his fingers in his sweet little cunt every night to the memory of the older pounding him.

He had a fling or two after that night, it was a weak attempt to get the thirty-seven year old out of his mind. But that didn't work, he was left unsatisfied and couldn’t get Chanyeol out of his mind during the whole night. He'd moan the older's name instead of the partners that he doesn't even remember their names.

To say the least, he was fucked. Both physically and mentally.

He walked out to the parking lot, hearing the whispers and gossips going around. and soon a familiar classmate came running to him.

_ "Byun Baekhyun? Someone is looking for you."  _

Baekhyun looked confused and annoyed; who dared send someone to get him instead of them coming to him? 

The student pointed at somewhere between a crowd, a whole bunch of students was gathered around a parking lot, looking at something, or someone?

Baekhyun followed the student, trying to tiptoe to catch a glimpse at whoever it was that stood behind the crowd. His friends followed close behind.

As they stepped closer Baekhyun felt a thud in his chest, the familiar sound of loud engines got louder the more he walked to the crowd. The student made his way through the army of students and Baekhyun tried following close behind so he wouldn't get lost, although it was pretty clear where he should be heading.

Finally managed to escape the crowd, Baekhyun stumbled forward, glaring back at whoever was the reason before he looked in front of him. His eyes grew twice their size, his whole body was instantly burning with desire from just the way the man was looking at him. 

Chanyeol was leaning on his bike, legs crossed and hands in his leather biker pants. Wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his well-built body in a very obvious way. Baekhyun can hear girls and boys around him squealing and thirsting over the man. He threw a few glares their way.

But Chanyeol was only staring at him, with a side smirk and unreadable eyes that made Baekhyun's little heart race.

_"Baekhyun? You know this person?"_ Sehun, Baekhyun's best friend spoke purposely out loud for the stranger to hear him.

Baekhyun's friends were all very protective of him, but Sehun was on a whole 'nother level, being friends since they were young and Baekhyun's father trusting him with keeping Baekhyun safe. The younger was practically his bodyguard around people.

Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun, eyes shifting nervously, he gulped. What does he say? Yes, this is the man that fucked me and dipped? And yes he's only a few years younger than my own father? And yes I know nothing about him but I rode his bike and cockwarmed his dick?

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, ready to cry right then and there in front of everyone and make a scene. He felt embarrassed for some reason. But when strong arms wrapped around his waist, warmth engulfed him, and Chanyeol rested his chin on the younger's shoulder.

_"Oh doll, did you not tell anyone about me? How upsetting,"_ Chanyeol spoke, his deep voice and warm breath against his ears causing a shiver to run down Baekhyun's spine.

_"What the hell man?"_ Sehun was ready to throw hands but Baekhyun stopped him. 

_"Sehun! It's fine, I know him,"_ Baekhyun said, before turning around in the man's hold, hands resting on the firm chest.

_"I thought I'll never see you again,"_ Baekhyun mumbled, only for the man to hear him. He had a reputation around the university. He was the cold-hearted brat that sleeps around with a lot and never cares for anyone; he wouldn't want anyone to see him pathetically and eagerly wanting this man.

_"How could I not see your sweet little ass again?"_ Chanyeol said, hands going down to grab both Baekhyun's buttcheeks, lifting him slightly and connecting their lips, making the younger moan softly into the kiss. Being fondled in front of everyone made him feel both embarrassed and turned him on.

 _"Let's go somewhere else?"_ Chanyeol suggested, their foreheads pressed together and lips brushing against one another as he spoke. Baekhyun could only nod, feeling slightly dazed from the kiss.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun with him to his bike, getting a helmet and putting it on him, before he wore his own.

_"Front again?"_ Chanyeol smirked, giving Baekhyun a knowing look.

The younger bit his lips before hopping on the bike, looking back at the taller man.

_"You stick behind me- or in me, whatever you want,"_ Baekhyun mumbled playfully, making the said man groan as he joined him on the bike.

_"You're such a fucking tease,"_ Chanyeol mumbled. Looking back at Sehun he threw him a teasing salute and a wink.

_"I'll fix that for you,"_ he threatened midway, making the younger feel giddy and excited.

And he drove off, seeing Sehun still glaring at him. Baekhyun eagerly but subtly rolling his hips on his crotch. He had to get away and be alone with this little cockslut.

He drove them to an abandoned alley first, just to get his dick out and make Baekhyun cockwarm again.

_"Whenever I rode this bike, all I could think about was your fucked little pussy wrapped around my dick so prettily,"_ Chanyeol groaned, settling deep inside the dry and tight walls.

_"Hnng it h-hurts!!"_ Baekhyun whined, wiggling around slightly, trying to get into a comfortable position but it was useless. He just had to take the cock like that, dry and rough, tearing his insides apart as Chanyeol drove again.   


* * *

They stopped in front of an industrial building, Baekhyun looked confused. He leaned back closer to Chanyeol, causing the shaft to shove further inside him and hit his prostate head-on.

_"Nghh,"_ he whimpered.

_"So eager, baby?"_ Chanyeol chuckled, teasing the younger was so much fun to him. He leaned forward to kiss the side of Baekhyun's neck.

_"Yeolie!"_ Baekhyun whined shyly.

_"Yeolie?"_ Chanyeol stopped his actions, peeking at Baekhyun's face from the side.

_"I-I just thought it was cute. I'm sorry I won't call you that if you don't like it,"_ Baekhyun stuttered.

_"Yeolie..."_ Chanyeol repeated the name that the younger gave him before chuckling, his hot breath fanning against the Baekhyun’s neck.

_"I'll allow it since it's you! God, my crew would be so shocked if they heard that,"_ he said and Baekhyun curiously turned to look at him, trying so hard to not move his hips again.

_"Crew?"_ he asked.

_"Oh yeah-"_ Chanyeol was cut off, suddenly the whole place filled with the sound of engines roaring, Baekhyun covered his ears as it got so loud. 

Almost 10 other bikes surrounded them in a blink, Baekhyun whimpered, leaning more against Chanyeol and the older wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

_"This is my crew,"_ he whispered into Baekhyun's ears to assure him.

Chanyeol raised one hand, making a certain sign with his fingers and all engines went off, it was peacefully quiet again.

_"W-What do you do?"_ Baekhyun asked, voice low in fear of someone else hearing him.

_"We're a biker gang, but other than this, I make music for a living,"_ Chanyeol said, wanting to let the younger know more about him.

_"B-Biker gang?"_ Baekhyun tensed, unconsciously clenching on the older's cock.

_"Baek, baby- calm down!"_ Chanyeol tried so hard to not groan in pleasure in front of his gang.

_"We're good people, don't worry,"_ he said again and as if that was enough confirmation, he felt Baekhyun relax around him.

_"God!"_ the older breathed.

_"Hey, boss!"_ One of the crew called to gain Chanyeol's attention. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned to look at him.

Baekhyun was shocked yet again to see everyone looking at the man shoved deep inside him.

_"You're their leader!!?"_ Baekhyun asked, pretty shocked and slightly aroused by the idea of having the gang leader's cock.

_"Yes, so I have a rep to protect around here, you better behave,"_ Chanyeol warned before looking back at his crew.

_"What took y'all so long?"_ Chanyeol shouted making the boy in his embrace flinch. The older had to run soothing circles on his tummy to calm him down again.

_"Sorry boss, our usual route was blocked,"_ a member spoke.

_"And you don't seem to have minded the wait, you had- company"_ another one said a smirk.

Baekhyun eyed them, noticing how their eyes focused on something, he followed their gaze and his eyes landed on the side of his shirt being lifted a little, showing his bare skin since he had his pants slightly pulled down.

_"Oh my god!"_ Baekhyun gasped, quickly pulling his shirt down to cover up what he and Chanyeol were currently doing. 

_"Just shut up and let us in, dickhead,"_ Chanyeol grumbled, using his huge hand to place it over the younger's waist and keep his shirt down in place.

A huge gate opened as Chanyeol commanded, everyone made way for him to drive in first and they followed behind. Baekhyun glanced back, amused by all those bikers obeying Chanyeol, he felt powerful riding on the older's bike (or cock).

_"I'll pull out now,"_ Chanyeol said once they came to a halt. Quick to reach for his cock before they were surrounded by his gang again.

_"N-No!"_ Baekhyun whined, pushing his hips back against the long shaft.

_"Baek! Fuck- I need to get up, I have some business to take care of."_ Chanyeol held the younger's wide hips in place, keeping him from pushing further against him.

He managed to pull out after a little argument with the bratty little one. Baekhyun was left sulking after that, clenching around air and glaring at the taller male as he walked away.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was like hell to Chanyeol, he had to deal with the horny brat acting unnecessarily seductive. Bending over his office whenever he got a chance. Dropping things on purpose just to lean down and give Chanyeol a good view of what he's missing. Moaning softly as he drank the warm coffee that one of his crew served them. Just doing everything possible to drive the older man insane.

And right now it wasn't any different, Chanyeol was working with some drug dealers and preparing their packages when he noticed Baekhyun getting a little too friendly with his crew member. 

And this made him freeze all his movement, eyes burning holes onto the younger's hands feeling up and down the biker's biceps as they chat. They were sitting afar so Chanyeol couldn't hear what they were talking about exactly.

But when the man placed a hand over Baekhyun's thighs, all hell broke loose.

Fuming, Chanyeol made his way to the two males and yanked Baekhyun up, glaring at his crew member, who immediately ran off.

His burning eyes met Baekhyun's panicked ones.

_"Y-Yeolie?"_ Baekhyun tried to act innocent.

_"Shut the fuck up,"_ Chanyeol hissed, jaw clenched as he pulled a stumbling Baekhyun with him.

_"Stop, let go! It hurts!"_ Baekhyun hit the older's hand that was wrapped tightly around his wrist.

Chanyeol yanked him once more and trapped him over the wall right next to his bike, both hands on each side of the younger as he held an intense eye-contact.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ Chanyeol's voice sent a shiver down the younger's spine. He gulped, trying his best to keep looking the man in the eyes.

_"I-I..."_ he stuttered unable to form any kind of excuse.

_"Speak, Baekhyun!"_ Chanyeol sternly commanded and Baekhyun found himself unable to say anything but the truth.

_"I- you were all b-busy and didn't give me any a-attention."_ Baekhyun pouted, lowering his gaze to Chanyeol's neck that was flushed red and his veins almost popping.

_"So you did it on purpose?"_ Chanyeol questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_"B-But I didn't expect him to t-touch me too!!"_ Baekhyun said in a panic, looking up at Chanyeol with begging eyes.

He wasn't used to explaining himself or giving excuses for his actions, but here he found himself being vulnerable and honest to Chanyeol again.

_"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"_ Chanyeol growled, ready to go and find the man.

The younger had to stop him, he instantly held onto his arm while the other hand laid on his cheek, making him meet his eyes again.

_"N-No, stay here with me, please?"_ Baekhyun begged, afraid that the older will actually hurt someone because of his dumb teasing game.

_"How about I show everyone here that you’re only mine to touch?"_ Chanyeol suggested after silently staring into the younger's beautiful doe eyes for a few moments.

_"Huh?"_ Baekhyun followed the older's gaze with his confused one. Chanyeol was eyeing the whole crew that was gathered around in the big hall before smirking down at the smaller.

He stepped back, hands going to fiddle with his zipper before he pulled it down and took his dick out. Baekhyun gasped, eyes widened. He looked around in panic just in case someone saw Chanyeol. But the crew were too busy talking between themselves and Chanyeol's bike was kind of covering the lower part of their bodies.

_"Ch-Chanyeol,"_ Baekhyun pleaded, but his eyes trailed down to the older's hand stroking his cock. 

_"Why don't you suck, baby?"_ Chanyeol offered, stepping closer again. 

_ "W-What!! Right here? Now? N-No!! What if someone saw us-"  _

_ "Suck it, Baekhyun"  _

Chanyeol simply placed a hand over the younger's head and pushed him down to his knees. 

Pretty lips wrapped around his huge cock, Baekhyun bobbing his head up and down the long shaft like an expert. Completely lost in pleasure, they both forgot about the other people in that same hall.

A groan left the older's mouth and he threw his head back, Baekhyun focusing on sucking the tip like it was his favorite lollipop as he fondled the older's balls. 

_"Fuck, that's right baby,"_ Chanyeol moaned in approval, holding onto the younger's hair tightly as he lifted his shirt slightly up to have a better look at Baekhyun.

He pulled out when his dick was completely hard and standing tall. Pulling Baekhyun up, he connected their lips into a messy make-out session. His hands were going to tug on the smaller's pants, but Baekhyun immediately stopped him.

_"N-No!! Not here, please."_ Baekhyun glanced at the others before looking up at Chanyeol with his teary eyes.

Chanyeol answered with a grunt before pulling his pants down all the way, flipping him around and bending him over the bike, his hands pinned to his back with Chanyeol holding them in place. His cunt out in display for Chanyeol's hungry eyes.

_"Fuck- I missed it so much."_ Chanyeol lovingly caressed the clenching hole, earning a whimper from the younger.

_"Did you miss me too, baby?"_ Chanyeol circled the rim with his thumb, leaning over Baekhyun to whisper in his ears. His dick rubbing against the soft flesh of the round ass. 

_"Hnng!"_ Baekhyun could only let out soft gasps and whimpers. 

Chanyeol touching him right here where everyone could just turn their head and see them, for some reason it made him feel giddy and slightly dizzy. 

_"Answer me, doll."_ Chanyeol slapped the younger's pussy, making him jolt forward and moan out loud. 

Baekhyun realized what he did and quickly looked at the crowd of bikers, praying that no one heard him.

_"I-I missed you so much, Yeol,"_ Baekhyun stuttered, calming down slightly since no attention was brought to them.

_ "You missed me in your little cunt, didn't you baby?” _

_”Cockwarming it wasn't enough for you, hmm? Cause you're a greedy brat, always wanting more from daddy,"_ Chanyeol teased as he trailed his fingers down the lower back of the younger, making him shiver as cold fingers touched his warm body.

_"D-Daddy?"_ Baekhyun glanced back.

_"Me, baby, I'm your daddy now. Who got you that ride last time? Was it your father?"_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes, going back to the hole clenching and unclenching in excitement, needy to be filled again.

_"N-No, you did,"_ Baekhyun answered shyly, biting on his lower lip.

_"That's right, so who am I?"_ Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him and Baekhyun looked away, too shy to continue looking at the man.

But that was wrong.

Chanyeol shoved two fingers in without a warning, making him mewl in pain. A few heads turned their way, and soon later they were everyone's center of attention.

_"Who am I, baby?"_ Chanyeol was hovering over him, his breath fanning against his flushed ears.

The thick digits moving eagerly in Baekhyun, scissoring and stretching him good. Baekhyun watched as all eyes focused on him. Humiliation washed over him like he drowned in cold water, his tears blurred his vision, the embarrassment made him want to roll into a ball and cry his eyes out. 

But that didn't happen. Instead, a loud moan left his parted lips, feeling Chanyeol penetrating his hole with his cock instead. He didn't even realize that the man removed his fingers. He was too focused on the gang watching him closely, smirking and whistling at them.

Chanyeol let his cock slide in slowly, groaning when the tight walls welcomed him, throwing his head back, completely careless about the eyes watching them.

_ "Fuck- answer me, Baek." _

_"D-Daddy, hnng you're my- ahh Daddy,"_ Baekhyun moaned out loud when Chanyeol snapped his hips, shoving deep inside and settling there.

_ "That's right, baby."  _

Chanyeol kept thrusting into the warm tight rim, going at a steady pace at first before fastening his shoves. Hitting the younger's prostate on and on. Glancing at his crew just to check that they were all watching him claim what is his.

At this point, Baekhyun had completely lost it, he doesn't even remember what sanity was. Just bending obediently for the older to take him rough and raw. Blissed out expressions, mouth left slightly ajar, drooling as lewd moans left his mouth.

His hazy eyes rolled to the back of his head when Chanyeol went harsher on his prostate, mumbling with his deep voice _"mine"_ over and over again.

Howling and whistling voices came from the gang watching them, encouragingly yelling at their boss to "get it" on repeat. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up, kissing the side of his neck as he rammed faster into him. The new position made the squelching voices louder and Baekhyun moaned in embarrassment. 

_"T-They can hear it squelch,"_ he whined when Chanyeol tried to kiss him.

_"Yeah, so what? Let them hear how wet daddy makes you,"_ Chanyeol said, hungrily kissing and biting on the younger's lips, his crew's encouragement only making him go harder. _"Let them hear how your lil pussy sounds with daddy's cock in it."_

Suddenly fabric being torn could be heard, Baekhyun gasped into the kiss when he felt his chest being exposed to everyone. Chanyeol's hands circled the two hard nipples, teasingly tugging on them and thumbing them.

Baekhyun threw his head back, resting it on the older's board shoulder. His pussy was being used with no mercy. His little cock bouncing with every thrust. His sensitive nipples were being played with. Chanyeol kissing his neck sensually slow, unlike his harsh and fast thrusts.

And that all was happening in front of Chanyeol's gang. It made the pleasure too much to handle, and he came untouched, little cock squirting cum all over the bike's seat. 

Moaning all through his orgasm since Chanyeol kept pounding into him, chasing his releases.

The skin slapping and his wet pussy was all he could hear aside from his moans and Chanyeol's low groans. Everything else faded around him. 

_"D-Daddy please, c-cum inside of me,"_ Baekhyun pathetically moaned, ignoring how sensitive he felt after he came. He just felt the need to please the older.

_"Fuck!"_ Chanyeol grunted after a few sharp thrusts, aiming directly at Baekhyun's sweet spot, before filling him with his seeds, emptying himself deep inside the petite body.

Baekhyun’s mind clouded with the older’s breathy deep voice, whispering sweet murmurs into his ears as he lazily fucked his load into the gaping hole, his eyes on the crowd that was eyeing him like prey.

_“They all want you, but no one can have your pussy anymore,”_ Chanyeol mumbled, kissing down Baekhyun’s nape. His huge hands rubbing soothing circles on his tiny waist.

_“I’m daddy’s only,”_ Baekhyun confirmed, gaze hardening as he stared cutely at Chanyeol’s crew, rolling his hips back, eagerly milking out every last drop of the taller’s cum.

_ “Good boy.”  _

_ “D-daddy, my shirt...” _

Baekhyun looked back at the man once he pulled his cock out. Trying to cover himself up with the torn shirt, pouting adorably like he wasn’t just railed with an audience. Chanyeol chuckled, helping the boy pull his pants up.

_“Here, take this”_ Chanyeol took off his leather jacket and made Baekhyun wear it, a scene that felt familiar to both of them.

_“You need to return this one though, I value it,”_ Chanyeol teased and the younger’s pout grew even more.

_“More than your baby?”_ Baekhyun looked up, giving his best puppy eyes.

_“I- alright fine, you can keep it.”_ Chanyeol rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile that crept to his face.

After all, what he was feeling for the whole month when he didn’t see Baekhyun, wasn’t just a phase. He genuinely felt for him and missed him so much.

So maybe, just maybe... Baekhyun will accept him later tonight when he confesses?

**Author's Note:**

> The second part isn’t as long as the first one, but I hope y’all enjoyed it nevertheless 😢💘  
> Don’t forget to leave your thoughts in the comments 💕🙏🏻
> 
> Also special thank you to this cutie @/sandrinetwo (my beta) for helping out, check her out on Twitter 💘


End file.
